Stolen Voice
by blackflowers636
Summary: Ally has an amazing voice but no one knows because Ally is too shy to reveal herself. When Cassidy hears Ally's voice, she steals Ally's book and threatens to read it in front of the school unless Cassidy can lip sync and claim Ally's voice as her own. Austin falls for Ally's voice claimed by Cassidy. Will Ally be able to save her book and tell Austin that he's fallen for a fake?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I decided to write another story! Yay! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes. Enjoy!**

**Ally's POV **

Highschool has always been pretty easy for me. All I had to do was avoid everybody and have good grades. So basically, I was a nerd. And in highschool, nerds are bullied. Yes, I am being bullied by the most popular slut in school. Cassidy Crystals. So, now would be a good time to introduce myself. My name is Allyson Dawson, Ally for short, and I have brown eyes and chestnut colored hair. I'm very pale, short, and pretty thin.

My days were always the same, wake up, go to school and get bullied, go home, do homework, write in my book, and then go to sleep. But, everyday when I got home, I was alone because my mom is in Africa and my dad is always at a convention or in another state or country. It all ends up with me alone. It's almost like I own the place since no one is ever home and I pay the bills with the money I make at my dad's music store. Yep, we have a music store. Well, I have a music store since I'm all alone.

Anyways, today I woke up, took a short shower, brushed my teeth, dried my chestnut hair, changed into a red shirt with a white diamond pattern, black and white striped skirt, and a see- trough white lacey jacket that went almost all the way down to my knees, and tied it all off with a skinny dark red-ish brown belt. I put on a very thin layer of mascara and blush, and some dark red lipstick with a thin layer of lipgloss. I don't usually wear makeup, but today I felt like doing it for some reason. I put on a long necklace with a big black gem at the end and a brown diamond patterned leather bracelet. **(Yes, I know I went into a lot of detail. Be warned, I do that a lot. ) **I slipped on some brown leather boots, grabbed an apple, and walked out the door.

I put in my earplugs and hummed the songs that passed through and flooded my mind with beautiful melody. These songs were like no one has ever heard of before. The reason is not because I listen to nerdy, old school music, which I do sometimes, but these songs were mine. I wrote them and recorded them and put them in my phone. Yes, I have a phone. I finally saved up to get one. Not many people would belive I have a phone but I do, so you'd better believe it.

When I arrived at school, I threw away my apple core and took out my earplugs, wrapped them around my phone, stuck my phone in my pocket, and then walked past the doors and into the school, down the hall and to my locker. Cassidy Crystals and Austin Moon were making out on it. What a suprise. Not. They were the most popular 'couple' in the school and were always making out on my locker because I was the poor, unlucky soul to get the locker right next to Austin Moon.

The reason I said 'couple' was because they weren't really a couple. Cassidy was the biggest slut in the school and Austin was the biggest jerk in school. Also known as, the 'bad boy' of Marino High. He was a player, a jock, and a jerk. What else am I missing? Oh, and he was also a complete ASSHOLE. That's not something that you hear from me very often.

As usual, I hid my face to avoid eye contact and tried to get to my locker. Usually, once I grabbed my lock, they would move and resume each other's faces off on Austin's locker but when I thought they moved, I felt Cassidy's cold hand dig into my shoulder and push me down. I didn't fall down at first, I just stumbled back, and then being the clumsy nerd I am, I tripped over my own feet and fell on my butt. They pointed at me and laughed about how stupid I am and I guess they were getting loud because the rest of the people in the hall joined in and soon, The 'crew' came.

The crew contained all of the populars who were led by Austin and Cassidy. Austin's side of the crew contained; Dallas Centino, Trent Matthews, Elliot Johnson, and Dez Fisher. Cassidy's side of the crew wasn't big, she only had Kira Starr and Brooke Smalls.

Trent was just a social party type of guy, he was also dating Kira. Elliot used to be my friend, until Brooke took him and changed him. He didn't care at first, but then, they made him realize that I was a nerdy loser and he joined them. Dallas is surprisingly single considering his good looks. And I might have a tiny crush on him, but remember, I said tiny crush it's not like I'm in love with him. And that leaves Dez. Dez is really not meant for this group because he is way too nice. He is a really funny, colorful, and childish person but he is also Austin's best friend since maybe birth.

I have no friends since Elliot and right now, I'm really hurt that no one is standing up for me. I have done lots of good things for all of these people and they just laughing in my face. I don't know what I did to this world to make it do this to me. Why am I so hated? I can't believe they are all just standing there watching me suffer.

" HEY!" I heard. " LEAVE HER ALONE!" Maybe I spoke too soon, maybe somebody will actually stand up for me this time.

I turned my attention towards the source of the loud voice and saw a short Latina girl with an angry look on her face and her hands on her hips. She had long, black, curly hair, and was covered in cheetah print clothes. I was happy that she was standing up for me, but I got nervous when Cassidy stormed up to her. A little ounce of hope ran through me as I saw that the girl still wore a strong, proud, and determined face.

" Or what?" Cassidy narrowed her eyes at the girl. " Huh? What're you going to do about it?" She sneered and jabbed the girl's chest.

" Or, bad things will happen." The girl glared back. Cassidy's glare seemed to be challenging her because she stepped up closer to Cassidy. " Let me tell you something, you've got quite the pretty face. And, you know, it would be a shame if anything were to happen to it.'' The girl warned, cracking her knuckles. "But, no damage. I mean it's not actually your real face. It's all that makeup that you're wearing. You wear so much makeup, that it's gone to the point where no one actually knows what your real face looks like. Face it, you're a fake." The girl spat, causing Cassidy to jump back with a disgusted look on her face. She opened her mouth to say something but then just glared at the girl, scoffed, and walked away.

"This isn't over." Brooke and Kira warned at the same time, narrowing their eyes and pointning a finger at her.

" Damn right it's not over." The girl said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. The girls just scoffed and walked away to Cassidy, dragging the rest of the crew along. Once they turned the corner and were gone, the girl walked up to me and stuck her hand out for me to grab.

" Thanks for that." I said and grabbed her hand, allowing her to pull me up.

"No problem. They always do that to people. I just happen to be in the area." She said.

" At the perfect time. I don't know what they would've done to me this time if you hadn't shown up." I said dusting myself off.

" This time? You mean this has happened to you before?" She asked.

" Yep. Everyday actually. But I wasn't expecting it to happen right now, they usually move when I grab my lock but this time I guess I blew a fuse." I said and she gave a small laugh.

" I'm Trish, Trish Dela Rosa." She introduced herself and stuck her hand out again to shake mine.

" Ally, Ally Dawson." I smiled and shook her hand.

"Well Ally, I'm pretty sure we'll be late to class if we don't leave now. Where you headed?" She smiled.

" Uh, sadly, to the gym." I sighed.

" No way me, too! How come I haven't seen you in any of my classes?" She asked.

" Uh, probably because I usually sit in the back and hide in the corners. I'm usually the one of the first people to get out in dodgeball and any other type of competitive sports games." I said and shrugged my shoulders while Trish let out another small laugh.

" I usually get yelled at for playing on my phone or not participating. Then I sit out and do makeup work, most of the time. When I get bored I just doze off and there's usually someone next to me who wakes me up when class is over." She said and we both laughed and made our way to the the gymnasium.

As we walked through the door, I looked at the board and read that we would be doing dodgeball. Hooray! Said no one ever. I sighed and walked into the locker rooms to change into a baggy gray shirt and mid-thigh length black shorts and black NIKE tennis shoes. **( I don't own NIKE.) **I tied my wild hair into a messy ponytail and walked back out to my usual spot in the back corner of the gym.

A few minutes later, I saw Trish walk out wearing zebra print leggings, a leopard print shirt, and white NIKE tennis shoes. She looked around unti her gaze rested in my direction and she smiled and walked towards me.

"Hey." She said and sat down next to me. We talked until the bell rang and she scooted a couple feet away and Mrs. Davis blew the whistle to quiet everyone down. She divided the class in half and lined dodgeballs across the middle of the gym and while she was doing that, I looked at me team and stared in horror as I realized that Austin, the crew, and all of the 'aggresive' people were on the other side. My side had all of the people who didn't care or try to participate. The only good thing about this is that Trish was on my team.

Mrs. Davis put the whistle to her mouth and I dreaded the time when the screech of the whistle would come. _5, 4, 3, 2, SCREEEEEEEECH!_

We were so doomed.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes. Enjoy!**

**Ally's POV **

Everyone sprinted forward, grabbed a ball, and launched it across the room, hoping to hit somebody. Usually I would stay back and hope to get hit but not hit too hard, but I found myself running forward, snatching a ball and flinging it anywhere in the gym. I looked up and watched it soar across the gym and smack someone's back, causing that person to fall forwards and face- plant to the floor.

I felt so guilty that I didn't pay attention to the red ball flashing towards me and I turned around a second too late. A stinging pain washed over my face and I fell back, suddenly getting dizzy and the last thing I heard was the horrifying screech of the whistle and my name repeatedly being yelled before everything got dark, and I blacked out.

My head hurt really bad and my legs, and my arms, and pretty much everywhere else for some odd reason. I only remember falling down, so that's why I was wondering why everything else hurt. I groaned and slowly opened my eyes. I saw blurry colors and heard faded voices for a few seconds before everything evened out and I saw that I was in the nurse's office.

I slowly eased myself up into a sitting position and something slid off my head and fell into my lap. Startled, I shrieked and the nurse snapped around to face me with a worried look.

" Uh, sorry. I was frightened by-" I said and looked down at my lap. " -this ice pack. Ah... ice packs are so scary." I said sarcastically as a joke, hoping for her to laugh. She didn't, but gave me a wierd look. "Sorry." I said with a nervous laugh. "So, am I okay to go to class?" She nodded so I walked out and went to my second hour reading class. I was the only one in the hall so I knew it would be awkward when I walked in, and all eyes would be on me which I hated.

I braced myself as I stopped in front of the door. I took a deep breath and slowly slid the door open. The room was dark except for the screen on the board which lit the room faintly enough for me to see everything. The room silenced and as I predicted, all eyes landed on me and once I noticed, my body went stiff, my breathing slowed, and I tightened my death grip on the door handle.

Mrs. Shelly stopped her lesson and motioned for me to approach her. I slowly released the door handle, pressed my lips together tightly, and walked towards her without making eye contact with anybody but the floor. I gave Mrs. Shelly a note the nurse gave me, and she told me to sit down and try to catch up, which I had no problem doing.

I walked to my seat in the front of the neatly lined row of desks by the door and was almost there when a someone stuck their foot out in front of me and I tripped over it, causing me to fall hard onto the floor and cause the whole class to erupt in laughter. I wanted to just stay there on the floor. Sadly, I had to get up. I pushed myself up, dusted myself off, and walked to my desk with my head low and sat down. I fought the tears threatening to fall and put my head on the desk, wrapping my arms around to block out the sound of laughter and hide my face.

I looked up for only a second to see Trish angrily glaring at Austin, and giving me a sympathetic look. I sighed quietly and put my head back in my arms. The class was still laughing and Mrs. Shelly was still trying to make them settle down and I had enough. I guess Trish did, too because I heard her chair scrape against the floor and she slammed her hands on her desk, which caused everyone to become silent. I lifted my head up and saw everyone looking towards Trish who had her arms crossed.

" What's your problem everyone? Are you seriously telling me that you've never fallen or had an embarrassing moment? What if that was you?-" She was cut off by some jerk who yelled:

"Sit down, dork!" That jerk was Austin, no suprise.

" Quiet, Asshole!" She snapped and turned back to face everyone." Would you want everyone to be laughing at you? And I swear, if one of you idiots say yes as a joke, I will be happy to make it happen in front of the whole school, catch it all on video, and post it online for the whole world to see. Got it?" She snapped.

The class nodded in fear while Austin and the crew just rolled their eyes. I mouthed 'thank you' to Trish as she sat back down and glared at Austin but he couldn't see me because he was turned around. As class went on, I couldn't help but notice that Austin kept hiding his face with his jacket or paper. Being the curious nerd I am, I tried to sneak a peek without looking weird but he hid his face really well.

It was the end of class and I had already given up on trying to see Austin's face. I looked down at my feet and that was a stupid decision to make because I ran right into someone, causing us both to fall down and drop our books.

I got up on my knees, still looking down at the floor, and grabbed a couple of my books. Once I had gathered all my books, it felt wrong if I didn't help pick up the other person's books. I looked up for a second to see Austin grabbing his books and trying to hide his face from everybody. I guess he doesn't want to be seen with me. I saw a book and went to grab it but at the same time, the guy went for it, too. Our hands brushed together and I could've sworn I felt sparks but I shook it off and blushed. I must have been so shocked at the feeling that I didn't know I was still touching the guy's hand. That guy must've been shocked too because he was still frozen and touching my hand. My gaze trailed up from the leather jacket the guy was wearing, until it met gorgeous hazel eyes with gold specks here and there. I snapped out of my trance when I realized we were still in school, in the hall, in front of everybody. Good thing no one was paying attention.

" Uh, s-sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." I said quietly. He didn't answer for a couple minutes, like he was trying to figure out what to say.

"Oh, uh, watch where you're going next time, dork." He glared.

I sighed once he was gone and got up to walk to my locker. I expected Austin to be at his locker but was suprised to see no one there. Usually, the crew was there to talk with each other. I was kind of relieved to not see them there. I opened my locker and replaced my reading books with my social studies book. I stepped back to close my locker but someone beat me to it and slammed it instead. I came face to face with an angry Cassidy and shrunk back in fear.

"Listen, Dorkson. Austin is mine so back off. I saw your little 'moment' earlier. He will never be with you. Look at him and then look at you. Actually, don't look at him, don't talk to him, don't even go near him." She threatened trough gritted teeth.

" Don't worry he's all yours. " I glared and turned away to walk to class.

" Hey I wasn't done with you!" Cassidy said and grabbed my shoulder and spun me around. " He better be mine." She glared.

" He is, so don't worry. I'm a nerd right? He would never want me so we should never have to have this talk again." I said and turned around to walk to third hour social studies.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes. Enjoy!**

**Ally's POV **

Lunch came and ended like all of the ones before; of course, somebody dumped my entire lunch on me. I had to change into my gym clothes and try to get my books and make it to class in two short minutes. Long story short, I got a detention slip from Mrs. Stevenson for being late to class for the fifth time. I was nervous, I had never gotten a detention and Austin gets it so many times, I'm suprised he hasn't been kicked out of school yet. That's not the only bad news, Cassidy hasn't gotten a detention so she won't be there to distract Austin, which means, he's going to be all over me instead. Great. Just great.

_DETENTION..._

I sat down and tried to finish my homework but my paper was swiped off of the table and my pencil was snatched out of my hand and throw across the room.

" What's up, Dorkson?" Austin nodded.

" Why would you want to know?" I snapped, getting up to get my paper and pushing through chattering students to get to my pencil. I got it, but came out of the crowd with a bruised arm and leg, and messed up hair all in my face, covering another big bruise on my right cheek.

" Have fun in there?" Austin joked.

" Absolutely not. " I huffed, blowing the hair out my face. Austin just stared at me for awhile, and I was getting kind of scared. " What's wrong? " I asked, unsure if I should have spoken.

" Your face." He tried to say nicely.

" Oh, thanks. That makes me feel so much better. " I said sarcastically. " Now, I feel so pretty."

" No, theres a bruise on it." He said.

" Yeah. I know. There's some on my arms and legs, too." I shrugged.

" Damn, you must be one tough nerd to be able to just weakly walk into a strong crowd, come out bruised, and just shrug like it's nothing." He said.

" And you can't?" I teased.

" Hold your tongue, Dorkson." He said. I scoffed and continued on my work. Or at least tried, he kept asking questions and making fun of me.

When detention was done, I groaned loudly because one, I didn't get anything done, and that leads to reason Two, Austin was still being annoying and asking so many questions. To the ones I didn't answer, he repeated it over and over like a little kid.

" UGH! " I groaned. " Will you just shut up already?!" I yelled.

" Jeez, talking long enough makes you finally snap." He said. I rolled my eyes and continued walking to the door. I pushed open the door and walked out, feeling the slight breeze blow my hair around.

Forgetting about Austin, I walked around and instead of going straight home, I found a large tree and climbed onto a low branch that was about two feet higher than me. I got comfortable and pulled out my book. While writing down some lyrics, I felt the branch move and some leaves rustle. I shut the book and whipped around to see who or what was making that noise.

" Oh, hey..." He said, dragging out the hey. He was hanging off of the tree and looked ridiculous with his legs dangling below him.

" Trying to scare me, Moon?" I smirked. He sighed and got all the way onto the tree before speaking.

" I was trying to climb the tree as swiftly as you did. You're like a ninja. " He said. I laughed and quickly snuck my book back into my bag. He didn't notice. Hmm, Maybe I really am a Ninja. Ninja Ally. " Why do you keep stalking me?" I joked. '' Don't you have somewhere to be instead of hanging with a nerd?"

" Right." He said, jumping off of the tree and failing the landing. He tripped over his own feet and fell onto his butt. I laughed while he jumped up and dusted himself. " I meant to do that." He lied, pointing a finger at me. I laughed again and jumped off to see if I would stick the landing. I did. Suprisingly.

" Like how I meant to do that." I smirked.

"Whatever." He walked away. I chuckled and walked home.

With homework all done in less that ten minutes, I walked to my 'music' room. It's a room with all of my instruments in it. Well, most of my instruments, some are in my room. I found a seat at the grand piano, and pulled out my book. **( I don't really know the names of any instrument so, I apologized if I got that one wrong.) **

I glided my fingers across the keys and words flew out of my mouth and you could just hear the sound of how perfectly it flowed. During my song, I couldn't help but feel like someone was watching me. The more I thought about it, the more worried I was getting. I still kept singing though, just in case there was like a murderer outside my window and if I stopped, then he or she would know that I heard them and like, break into my house.

I finally managed to calm down and stop singing. I casually got up and walked to the window, bracing myself. My tense and trembling little hand, finding it's way to the curtain. I bit my lip and carefully inched the curtain out of the way a little. I winced, expecting to see someone or something at the window, but all I saw was nothing. Nothing but grass and trees. I let out a relieved breath and walked back to my music room. There was still a part of me that felt like there was something wrong, though. I shook it off and went upstairs to my room.

I took a long hot shower to wash away all of the fear I'd felt earlier. I got out and walked to my closet. Getting dressed into a gray tank top and black shorts, I made my way back to the bathroom to dry my hair, put it in a messy bun, and brush my teeth.

Crawling into bed, I pulled the heavy blanket up and drifted off into a deep sleep.

**A/N: Yeah, yeah. I know it's short. I had nothing else to write for this chapter, I'll continue the rest in the next chapter.**


End file.
